


Hits Me Like a Rock

by EverlivingGhosts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one will ever let Ren forget the time he got so drunk that he forgot which room he lived in and accidentally fell asleep in Hux’s bed. When Hux was trying to sleep." </p>
<p>Based on a headcanon I created for a Modern Kylux AU in which Ren, Hux, Mitaka and Phasma are put into a university house together, and Ren gets horribly drunk during a house party. Poor, poor Hux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hits Me Like a Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on my blog (Kyloripped) but I thought I might as well upload here. This wasn't supposed to be particularly serious, but please enjoy! Also, this is the softest of Kylux, so be prepared <3

Loud music thumped loudly throughout the house, the incessant beat making the glass twitch in its frame. The party, hosted and devised by Phasma, had been in full swing for hours, and a mass of bodies swayed and chatted in their shared house. A gracious host, Phasma had overlooked an impressive array of alcohol, and by the 1am point many of the partygoers were happily drunk and getting sillier by the hour. It was quite something to watch Mitaka down shot after shot, pulling people to the makeshift dance floor, confidence and laughter in that usually quiet face. It was even funnier to watch Ren shamble around, stealing abandoned drinks from tables because Hux had banned people from giving him any more alcohol after the ‘last incident’. 

Ren. To everyones’ complete delight, it turned out that their tall, broody housemate was a lightweight. Oh, he had tried to hide it from his three fellow housemates first of all, but after a particularly memorable evening where they drank wine during their weekly movie night and Ren tripped over Mitaka’s beanbag after two glasses, the truth was revealed.

Ren vehemently denied it at every opportunity he got, and as a result got horrifyingly drunk at every house party they had. Hux was the worst influence; finding Ren’s intolerance to alcohol hilarious, he would often dare him to play drinking games that usually resulted in Hux cheating just to make Ren drink more and act even more ridiculous. Phasma would often drag Ren away from Hux at this point, though he would struggle in her arms like a caught fish, insisting that he must beat Hux. Phasma would sigh, and make him drink water until she was satisfied he wouldn’t be too hungover the next day. She would shout at Hux, and he would pretend to be contrite, though she knew he loved it, the arsehole.

Right now, the high point of the party seemed to be dwindling to a point where the music was dulled a little, drunken chat taking over as people leaned on the available work surfaces to hear their friends talking. Hux, claiming to have an important seminar the next day, had escaped to his bedroom despite Phasma booing at his retreating back. When he was gone, Ren seemed to wander around a little aimlessly; he and Hux had been arguing for most of the night about this and that, although there was no real venom in the insults they launched at each other. Phasma had just raised her eyebrows and laughed at them from afar, knowing that when they got started, no force on earth could separate the bickering and bantering those two insisted on doing. When Ren continued to look both lost and increasingly drunk, she ordered him to go to bed. Muttering, Ren did so.

Head spinning, Ren stumbled across the landing to his room. He had forgotten to put the hall light on, and in the resulting darkness he pressed his hands to the walls, feeling his way along and praying that he wouldn’t crash into any of their clothes dryers or abandoned drink bottles on the floor. When his hand met the wood of a doorframe, he gave a sigh of relief and went into the bedroom, eyes unable to focus due to the blasted combination of the gloom and his drunkness.

A few steps, soft on the carpet, and Ren heaved himself onto the bed, face down. He gave a groan, knowing from experience exactly how much his head was going to hurt in the morning. Trying his hardest to ignore this fact, he rolled a little to the side, and almost shouted when his back hit into something soft, warm. There was a sharp intake of breath as the thing jerked, and said in an incredibly peeved voice,

“What the actual ever-living _fuck_ are you doing in here?”

It was unmistakeably Hux, under the covers. He tried to sit up, but Ren was lying too heavily on the bed sheets, pinning them down and preventing him from doing so. He peered at Hux, half-on his side.

“What’re you doing in my room?” Ren asked, sounding perplexed.

“ _Your_ room?” Hux said, voice a little shrill, “This is _my_ room, you big oaf.”

“Oh.” Ren said, but made no effort to move. “Whoops.” He offered.

“Whoops my arse.” Hux snorted, and tried to kick him under the covers, “How did you possibly forget which room you lived in, you dickhead?”

“It’s dark.” Ren said, shifting a little to avoid the flailing feet, “And I’m _tired.”_ He explained, stretching his long body out as if to underline this fact. Hux’s eyes widened in horror.

“Oh no, no no no.” He said, wriggling in his cocoon of covers, “Don’t lie down more. Get out.”

Bolstered by his anger, Ren tried to move, but the sheets were so soft beneath him, and his head felt so fuzzy, the sickliness of the upwards movement sent him crashing back down onto the bed. “Can’t move.” He announced, and just about managed to move his head onto the pillow next to Hux. The face next to him raised its eyes to the heavens.

“Dear god, I am not drunk enough for this.” Hux said, mostly to himself. Ren looked at him, and then shivered; he was wearing a silver-studded black shirt with cut-off sleeves, and the room had a definite chilly feel to it because Hux was a cheapskate who refused to put the radiator on when ‘any idiot could use two blankets instead’. When Hux looked at him again, Ren gave another deliberate shiver, making the bed shake a little.

“I’m _cold.”_ He said, but his pathetic tone did nothing to sway Hux.

“Well, isn’t that a shame.” Hux replied, a little curtly. Ren blinked, once, twice, an idea coming to him that sounded wonderful and perfectly sensible to him in his drink-addled mind.

“I guess I could…” He began lifting the cover, “Just-“

Hux saw what he was doing, and far too late,

“Ren!” He moaned, “Ren, sto-“

He gave a groan as Ren slid underneath the covers, cold body invading the rest of the space. Hux twitched as a cold foot brushed against him, toes soft against his skin.

“Mmm.” Ren said, feeling the warmth radiating from his leg. “You’re so warm. ‘S nice.”

Half caught between embarrassment and this delicious blackmail that he could definitely use in the morning, Hux drew up into a ball, knees drawn away from Ren. There was a disappointed noise as Hux drew away from him, and Hux could smell the alcohol on his breath as Ren moved a little closer, dark hair splayed across his pillow in a mess of tangled black.

“’M sorry.” He said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

“Don’t worry about it.” Hux said, lip quirking, “You will definitely be sorry in the morning when I tell everyone that you invaded my bed like the drunken prat you are, and that’s good enough for me.”

Ren gave another huff of breath; his large body was curved parallel to Hux, and he took up so much _room._ It was a double bed, and comfortably large, but Ren commanded so much space, it was a wonder he fitted on any bed at all. He blinked at Hux, and for the first time looked a little contrite.

“Can I apologise…properly, then?”

“ _What_?” Hux shot at him, torn between amusement and dread, “You, apologising properly to me? Oho, I am _not_ going to let you forget this in the morni-“

He stopped as a big arm reached over and grabbed him by the waist, pulling Hux’s smaller body towards him. Hux gave a squeak of indignation, but didn’t really try very hard to pull away. Ren had both of his absurdly large hands on Hux’s waist now, but while the touch was firm, it was also tender as if Hux was a tiny, breakable thing. He brought his head to Hux’s shoulder, marvelling at how small it was in comparison to his own. “Sorry.” He breathed, and it tickled Hux’s skin. And, despite himself, Hux relaxed. He hadn’t been hugged in a very, _very_ long time.

“Ren.” He said again, a little beseechingly, and gave up. It was too late to stop him now. And besides, it felt…nice. Very nice. He felt Ren’s large nose nuzzle, _nuzzle,_ his ear, then his hair, and couldn’t help but ask, “What are you doing?”

“Touching your hair,” Ren breathed, “You don’t know how…fuckin’ long I’ve wanted to do that for.”

“Oh?” Hux was interested in this, “Exactly how long have you been pining over me?

Ren’s voice was a little muffled as he replied, “Ever since I found you feeding that damn cat.”

Indeed, a few months ago, Ren had walked in on Hux feeding a stray cat in their kitchen, solving the weeks long mystery of why the scraggly little thing kept appearing like a lithe ginger ghost in their house. It had seemed so strange, that voice which was often so cruel and cutting cooing to the small cat, delicate fingers stroking her, and Ren had been quite mesmerised by the sight until Hux noticed him and dropped the can of tuna, face burning at being caught in a moment of tenderness. Hux’s eyes had softened at the memory, and Ren paused, but couldn’t help himself from saying, “Wanted you to look at me the way you looked at her.”

A silence. Hux opened his mouth, brain completely blank, and closed it again. It was just them, large hands on the small waist, both of them basking in that sweet, confusing moment after one admits a truth they weren’t sure whether to tell or not. Ren looked a little mortified that he had admitted that to Hux, head now drawn back from the ginger hair, eyes cast down. Hux’s brain whirred back into life.

“You want me to look at you like how I look at a stray cat?” Was all he could think to say, knowing full well what Ren had really meant. And, Ren kissed him.

It was inevitable, really. What with their teasing, and bickering and clear misery when the other wasn’t around. Ren tasted of whiskey, and cheap beer, a veritable cocktail reminiscent of a student party, and whilst it was clear that he was both drunk and not very experienced, Hux sunk into the bed, and let himself be kissed. His own hands found the back of Ren’s head, twisting into the long black strands, holding him closer. When Ren eventually drew back, Hux placed a finger on his lip to stop him from leaning forwards again, feeling more than a little regretful.

 “Kiss me again when you’re sober.” Hux said, a little breathlessly. Ren’s lip twisted, and he drew the finger away.

“…I won’t have the courage to do it then.” He admitted, in a small voice. 

“Yes, you will.” Hux said, in a voice that brooked no argument. “Take me on a date. Don’t pick somewhere shit, though, or I might change my mind.”

“A date.” Ren repeated, in wonder.

“Yes, Ren, a date. It’s what normal people do to woo who they fancy, not creep into their beds like a large, incredibly drunk and unsubtle spider.”

“Shut up, you asshole.” Ren replied, although the effect was somewhat ruined by his voice beginning to sound a little sleepy. He yawned, and shifted Hux so he was facing him fully. Ren curled around him, longs legs tangling in the smaller ones. Deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to tell Ren to get off of him, Hux rested his head on Ren’s broad chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heart and marvelling at how comfortable it felt.

“I’ve got to get up for my seminar tomorrow, so don’t get annoyed if I have to wake you up if you’re still curled around me like a giant, inconvenient octopus.” Hux told him, feeling how muscled Ren was under his head. 

“Mmm.” Ren replied, only half-lucid. A few moments later, and his breathing was heavier, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. It took a little longer for Hux, his head still struggling to wrap around the absurd fact that Ren was still in his bed. Try as he might to quash it, he couldn’t stop the creeping, insidious thought that Ren might regret his decision in the morning. But, for the moment, he slowly succumbed to sleep, Ren’s arms holding him, and he leant into the embrace like a man deprived of air.

 

***

 

In the morning, Mitaka stumbled blearily around the house, shielding his eyes against the traitorous rays of sunlight falling through the upstairs window. Why oh why had Phasma insisted on having a party on a Thursday? It _was_ technically the student night in their town, and they had as collective a house visited one of the student bars before the party started, but it did make his and Hux’s Friday seminar a little hard to swallow. Grabbing a glass of water he had blessedly left outside of his door, he moved to Hux’s room, noticing that he hadn’t yet heard him moving around. Phasma, damn her, was already whistling around the kitchen, as sprightly as someone who had drunk as much as she had had absolutely no right to be. But Phasma was an enigma they could only wonder at, and Mitaka pushed it from his mind as he opened the door, calling, “Hux?” As he usually did on Fridays to wake him up.

The first thing he noticed, when the rays of light fell through the doorway and onto the bed, was that Hux was not alone. The _second_ thing he noticed, however, and this burned brightly into his memory more than the sunshine, was the impossible sight of his two warring housemates curled up around each other, Ren’s long leg flung carelessly around Hux’s own. There was a groan as Ren tried to hide his face from the light, muttering incoherently, but Hux’s eyes shot open at the intrusion. He and Mitaka stared at each other, and there was an awkward moment of silence.

“Um.” Said Mitaka. That small sound seemed to somehow convey all of his confusion and horror at stumbling upon such a scene, and Hux reddened. This was a warning sign that Mitaka had learnt a long time ago. “I’m just gonna-“ he began, trying to reverse but Hux cut across,

“ _Get out of my room_ , you cretin.” He hissed, a little unfairly, Mitaka thought.

“Going!” He said, gladly reversing out of the doorway. He could just about hear Hux call after him.

“If you tell Phasma I’ll _kill_ you, Mitaka. Don’t test me. I. Will. Kill. You.”

“Noted!” He called. He scurried down the stairs, privately wondering if another shot of vodka would help him get through this already troubling day more than water.

As the door slammed shut, Ren groaned again.

“Don’t make me get up.” He moaned, clutching at Hux’s t-shirt as he sat up, “I can feel death coming for me.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Hux replied. “Some of us have to go to uni like responsible humans, while _some of us,”_ He frowned down to indicate Ren, “Are allowed to lounge around on Fridays and do nothing. It’s an unjust system, if you ask me.”

“Hmm.” Ren huffed, “It’s boring in the house without you.” He realised what he had said far too late, and Hux paused in his task of retrieving a clean shirt. He tried to act casual, Ren’s words making him feel more pleased than he wanted to admit.

“Oh?” He said.

“Ughh.” Ren replied, embarrassed, and burrowed under the covers. Hux laughed at the small part of his head that poked out.

“You are so ridiculous, Ren.” He said, and busied himself with getting changed, “Don’t watch me undress.” He called the lump that had only just previously been Ren, “We’re not at that level yet.”

“What level are we on?” The muffled voice asked, hopefully.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Hux confessed, “The one in which you do disgustingly soppy things for me and treat me like a queen so I’ll definitely fall for you?” He pulled his socks on, and after a pause said, “If you’re still struggling for date ideas, I’ll tell you a deadly secret; I love ice cream.”

“I _know_ you do.” The muffled voice said, with some exasperation, “Someone stole all of Mitaka’s strawberry ice cream last week, and I know it wasn’t Phasma. You’re a dirty thief. And _terrible_ at covering your tracks. ”

“Well observed,” Hux laughed, “Put that observation to good use, and find out which _other_ dirty things I like.”

“Fucking hell.” Came the voice from the bed, but Hux could tell he was pleased. Hux moved to his desk and picked up his bag, the contents jostling about inside. At this sound, the head poked a little further out from the covers.

“You going now?” He said, sounding disappointed. Hux just about managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Yes, you idiot.” He hoisted the bag onto his shoulder, “I’ll be back later, don’t fret. Have a shower, and be beautiful for my return.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Ren said, sounding so hopeful that Hux didn’t have the heart to be mean. He tried a different tactic.

“I’ll answer that particular question if our first date goes well.” He said, trying to sound disinterested. He wasn’t sure if he was quite successful in this, if Ren’s pleased silence was anything to go by. However, it was time to go, and he walked towards the door. “Get some more sleep, though, you look like a freshly-risen zombie.”

“Thanks. You’re so charming.” Ren said. Hux smiled, though Ren couldn’t see it, and walked through the door. When he got downstairs, he made some hasty toast, aware of how fine he was cutting it until the seminar started. When he looked in his bag, however, he realised he had left his phone on the bedside table and cursed at his forgetfulness. Just before going up, he decided to get a glass of water _. For myself,_ he reasoned, although he wasn’t feeling particularly thirsty.

When he got back into the room, Ren’s form was still again, and he guessed that he had dropped back into sleep. He swiped the phone from the table, and after a moment’s hesitation, dropped the glass of water in its place. _Ren probably needs it more than I do_ , he reasoned with himself. He noticed that some of Ren’s long hair had fallen across his face, a strand of black that was covering his nose. Without thinking, he moved to brush it off and Ren twitched, but did not open his eyes. Feeling foolish, and hating the sentimentality of what he was doing, he nonetheless leant down to kiss Ren lightly on the cheek. He hadn’t done that to someone for a while, and he was glad Ren was asleep, so he didn’t see how pleased it made him. Feeling like an idiot, he retreated.

When the door clicked shut, Ren opened his eyes. A little wondrously, he touched the spot on his cheek that Hux had kissed, hardly able to believe it. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought, head spinning with his hangover, heart thumping with something else, _I’m done for._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on my own experience of the English uni system, and believe me, when people drink for house parties, they drink hard. So some of this is both painful AND truthful (I am an oversharer like Ren aha). The title is based on the song Hits me Like a Rock by CSS, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
